


Hard and Soft

by AnonEhouse



Category: Die Anstalt
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Other, Plushie Nookie, Really Cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Anstalt is an online game where you attempt to cure plush toys who have been driven insane by abuse. The woobism is awesome. </p><p>During IMOP (International Month of Porn) 2009, two of the patients came to me and requested I write them some sexy fic. I can't resist a sad plushie. Even plush rattlesnakes and plush crocodiles need love.</p><p>It's about as explicit as you can get with non-anatomically correct not-real critters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Soft

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Sly slithered out of the therapy room, contentedly rattling his tail. Life was good, he was sane, rattly, and no longer the drug-mule slave of retro-hippies. He also was thinking it was time he stopped being a floppy stuffed toy, and got firmly packed. Mmm... he didn't really have anywhere to go, and a couple of the other patients were quite attractive. 

Sly hooped hopefully around the grounds for a while, watching amateur psychiatrists come and go. The wolf-sheep bumbled out cured, cute and cuddly, but with mammalian speed left before Sly could find out if Dolly was into herps.

Kroko emerged next. Sly felt a kindred spirit with the crocodile. Also Kroko had not only his own pillow, but a hot water bottle. "Kinky," Sly said, his big round eyes looking innocent and affectionate. 

Kroko grinned toothily at him. "Let's experiment." He picked up Sly's rattle and sucked on it, his smooth fangs bumping over each rattle.

Sly quivered and moaned. "Oh, man, that's cool."

Kroko put Sly's tail down, waddled over to a small fountain, and drew a deep breath, then he filled his water bottle, corked it and laid it in the sun. He sprawled on his back on the grass on top of his pillow, his scarlet belly slit like a mouth awaiting kisses. "I love your colors," he told Sly. "Slide on me."

Sly flicked his forked tongue over Kroko's face and then slipped inside the pouch where the water bottle usually resided. "Oh, there's something long and hard in here. Are you happy to see me?"

Kroko chuckled. "That's my flute. Come here baby and I'll show you my fingering and breath control." 

Sly slithered back out of the pouch, taking the flute with him with his rattle wrapped around it. Kroko played a few notes on the flute with Sly providing percussion with his rattle, then Kroko kissed his way down Sly's multicolored body, pausing to give special attention to his seams- they're very sensitive on stuffed toys. Finally Kroko picked Sly up and played him like a flute with fingers and snout until Sly shouted and writhed in a multicolored ball of toy-joy. They collapsed in a plush heap of pleasure, stroking each other fondly.

Sly wrapped himself about Kroko's body lovingly, and whispered in the vicinity of where Kroko ought to have an ear... "Dub the turtle can strip out of his shell."

Kroko chuckled again. "I've always liked Chthonians."

"Turtles are chelonians, aren't they?" Sly asked.

"Mmm, yes, they're nice, too. I was just thinking about little Cthulhu."

"Mmm... tentacles." Sly's tongue flickered out. "And they're all insane."

"So all we have to do is be patient." 

"But let's have the turtle in the meantime."

"Oh, yes." Kroko smiled. "I've got dibs on the shell."


End file.
